Blud
Blud (12 BBY) is a Gamorrean warrior who has been altered by Sith Alchemy to become a fearsome and highly intelligent killing machine. He is considered second only to the Dark Lord Crix, and just ahead of his fellow Dark Knight, Lotak, as one of the most physically powerful and brutal members of the Cult of Shadow. Blud is distinguished from his fellow cult members by having a twisted sense of humor. Furthermore, he doesn’t seem to care what his rank within the cult is so long as he’s able to indulge himself on all the things his terrific power can give him. He arguably seems to enjoy who he is and what he does more than anyone else within the Cult of Shadow. =History= Blud started out life as a typical Gamorrean boar of the Klagg Clan on Pzob. He had the low intellect typically attributed to “tuskers” (common soldiers within the clan) and cared only for the next battle campaign. Even so, he set himself apart from his fellow tuskers by displaying a personality that was savage even for a Gamorrean. He also seemed to be able to anticipate attacks, allowing him to survive and triumph against more experienced warriors. Blud didn’t know why he had such a gift and he didn’t question it, little realizing at the time that he was calling upon a latent connection with the Force. At some point in his past, Blud was discovered by members of the Cult of Dragon Masque who recognized his abilities for what they truly were. After they defeated Blud in battle, the Gamorrean pledged his services to the cult, not knowing that they were only interested in him for experimentation purposes. Blud was in no position to resist their ambitions even if he had wanted to. His mind and body were altered through applications of Sith Alchemy, vastly improving his intellect and allowing him to speak languages other than Gamorrese. Blud would have remained a test subject if not for the fact that he grew tired of being experimented on and killed the alchemists who were using him. This impressed Dragon Masque, who gave Blud a true position within the cult on par with other members. Blud remained a loyal member and even found a master, Vok Ruvege, to teach him how to properly use the Force. He was considered something of an oddity within the cult, but otherwise unremarkable since several other members could do the same things as him. Nonetheless, Blud remained a loyal member of the cult throughout the rest of its operational history, up to and including the passing of Dragon Masque and the rise of Sivter as its new leader. After its eventual dissolution following the events on Chisas, Blud joined on with the faction under Nelar Rel’ot and contented himself going to war with the other factions. The Cult of Shadow When Sivter eventually returned to shape the disparate remains of the Cult of Dragon Masque into his new Cult of Shadow, Blud had no compunctions about becoming a member. He was, however, growing tired of his own limited power and wanted more. Initially he tried training under the Dark Lord Crix, and although he learned some interesting techniques, Blud knew he would never match Crix’s power while in his current body. This dilemma was solved after the brilliant but twisted alchemist Uvon Okdoro joined Sivter’s cult. Blud volunteered himself to be one of Uvon’s test subjects with an eye towards increasing his power in battle. Uvon met Blud’s wildest expectations, vastly increasing his size and strength. He also took it a step further and found a way to give Blud the ability to regenerate grievous wounds and even reattach severed body parts. Although the effect wasn’t instantaneous, it effectively made Blud almost indestructible. Whether due to Blud’s previous genetic alterations, or just the Gamorrean’s natural tolerance for pain, Uvon wasn’t able to duplicate the process in anyone else. With his new body and power, Blud continued to serve the cult loyally; undertaking his duties with a sense of irreverence not typically displayed by other members of the cult. No mission assigned to him, no matter how distasteful, fazed him in any way. He enjoyed every moment of it and became recognized within the Cult of Shadow as one of strongest and more dangerous members in spite of the fact that he was technically considered to only be a Dark Knight. Category:Cult of Shadow Category:Halomek Category:Sithspawn